Organic solvents, such as acetone, xylene, toluene, and other hydrocarbons or oxygenated solvents are used in a variety of applications. Many of these solvents have toxic and environmentally deleterious properties.
Human and animal studies indicate that exposure to these chemicals can have detrimental effects on the central nervous system, as well as on the hepatic and renal systems.
“Hazardous air pollutants” (or “HAPs”), also known as toxic air pollutants or air toxins, cause or may cause cancer or other serious health effects, such as reproductive effects or birth defects, or adverse environmental and ecological effects. HAPs are regulated in many countries.
Furthermore, many solvents are highly volatile and, of the total amount released to the environment, a significant percentage eventually enters the atmosphere. As such, these solvents have been designated as volatile organic compounds (or “VOCs”) and are regulated. Compounds or solvents having lower volatility have been classified as VOC-exempt by many countries.
Toluene and its methylated derivatives m-, o- and p-xylene are aromatic volatile organic compounds (VOCs) used in commercial products such as gasoline, paints, glues and thinners. In addition to these uses, toluene and xylene are abused as neurostimulant agents (Arlien-Soborg, 1992). The neurotoxicity of these solvents (Riihimaki and Savolainen, 1980), as well as their hepatotoxicity (Ungvary, 1990) has been well documented. Chronic studies have also shown reproductive and teratogenic effects (Hudak, 1998: Shen 2009), embryotoxicity (Hudak, 1978), and carcinogenicity (McMichael, 1987; Gerin 1998).
Xylene and toluene are classified as HAP (Harmful Air Pollutants). Approximately 200 chemicals are classified as HAPS for their affects on public health and environment. They cause or may cause cancer or other serious health effects, such as reproductive effects or birth defects, or adverse environmental and ecological effects Furthermore, these solvents are highly volatile and, of the total amount released to the environment, a great percentage eventually enters the atmosphere. Benzene, Toluene, Ethylbenzene, and Xylene (BTEX), account for a third of all VOC's emitted. BTEX are the largest combined group of chemicals that contribute to the formation of deleterious ground-level ozone and photochemical smog.
BTEX solvents have been designated as volatile organic compounds (or “VOCs”) or hazardous air pollutants (HAPs) and are regulated in many countries. Compounds or solvents having lower volatility and/or negligible photochemical reactivity have been classified as VOC-exempt by many countries. Such compounds do not participate in the formation of smog or tropospheric ozone, thus regulatory agencies all around the world are promoting their use to avoid the deleterious effects they may cause in the environment and public health. The plastics, coatings and composites industry has been under pressure for some time to reduce HAPs (Hazardous Air Pollutants) and VOCs (Volatile Organic Compounds) in their manufacturing facilities.
Methyl acetate (MA) is a carboxylate ester having the formula CH3COOCH3. It is flammable liquid which is often used as volatile, low toxicity solvent. Methyl acetate has a solubility of 25% in water at room temperature and is not stable in the presence of strong aqueous bases or aqueous acids. Methyl acetate is VOC-exempt. Methyl acetate can be used as a cleaning solvent or for dissolving resins.